Detention Room
by babyqo
Summary: Ruang hukuman membuat Minseok sang wartawan bengal menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan Geng pemberontak Chanyeol cs, Sehun si pecandu narkoba, si mesum Jongin, dan Baekhyun yang sangat terobsesi dengan dunia seni. Bagaimana kisah persahabatan mereka?/ "Aku jadi tumbal, aku jadi tumbal!"/An EXO Fanfiction. Friendship! RnR?


Detention Room

Cast: Kim Minseok, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu, Huang Zitao, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun (Main Casts),

Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Do Kyungsoo, and OCs (Other Casts)

Length: oneshoot

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, AU, etc..

Summary: Ruang hukuman membuat Minseok sang wartawan bengal menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan Geng pemberontak Chanyeol cs, Sehun si pecandu narkoba, si mesum Jongin, dan Baekhyun yang sangat terobsesi dengan dunia seni. Bagaimana kisah persahabatan mereka?/ "Astaga Kim Joonmyeon, kau benar-benar keterlaluan."/ An EXO Fanfiction. Friendship! RnR?

Still Minseok POV

Awalnya aku tak pernah percaya dengan pertemanan sejati,

Awalnya aku hanya seorang anti-sosial yang hanya ingin membuka kedok bahwa, "semua manusia sama saja,"

Awalnya aku hanya seorang penyendiri,

Hingga aku bertemu mereka,

May 17th 2011

Tanganku bergerak membuka pintu. Ruang hukuman nampak sepi alias tidak ada orang sama sekali. Meskipun kursi-kursi tampak berantakan dan di sekitar ruangan masih banyak gumpalan kertas dan juga sampah yang berserakan. Ah, tapi ini kan memang ruang hukuman, sarangnya anak-anak bermasalah di SMA Gwangju.

Ngomong-ngomong, kemana orang-orang yang dihukum bersamaku?

Aku menoleh ke arah pojok. Aku baru sadar kalau Sehun si pecandu narkoba sudah duduk di pojok ruangan. Orangnya terlalu pendiam, anak-anak di kelas saja hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Akupun tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, Jadi aku mengambil posisi duduk di bangku depan.

"Hoi, Minseok!"

Aku menoleh, ternyata mahkluk mesum bernama Jongin yang memanggilku. Ia biasa dipanggil Kai, atau si raja yadong–Begitu aku memanggilnya. Kerjaannya menjual berbagai macam DVD dan Majalah porno mulai dari yang impor sampai buatan dalam negeri. Ia juga masuk ruang hukuman karena bisnis terlarangnya ini ketahuan oleh ketua osis sialan yang melaporkannya ke guru-guru. Ya, kami berdua berteman karena sama-sama benci dengan ketua osis brengsek itu.

"Eh, Kai." aku tersenyum sekedarnya. Ia mendekat dengan wajah sumringah. Perasaanku tidak enak, mungkin aku akan ditawarkan berbagai barang berbau porno olehnya.

"Kali ini aku ada proyek baru, kau mau tahu tidak?" ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto,

"aku memotret beberapa siswi yang sedang ganti baju. Lihat! Hyorin seksi sekali, dadanya besar juga. Kau bisa taruh ini di Highschool Highlights!" serunya senang. Dasar otak mesum! Aku hanya melirik beberapa foto jepretannya sebentar kemudian kembali menekuni buku-ku.

"Kau mau tidak?" tawarnya. wajahnya terlihat menyeringai, "satu lembar 700 won. Hitung-hitung untuk menghargai jasaku memanjat langit-langit ruang ganti siswi!"

"Bodoh, aku tidak mau buletin asuhanku menjadi website porno", balasku tanpa melepas pandanganku pada buku yang kubaca. Ia mengeluh kecewa kemudian pergi ke sudut ruangan untuk menawari Sehun beberapa foto jepretannya. Sudah tiga hari aku berada di ruang hukuman, mengerjakan tugas-tugas menggelikan bersama Kai yang nonton film porno terus-menerus dan juga Sehun yang hanya diam memandang kertasnya yang masih kosong. Aku menguap bosan, kapan masa hukumanku berakhir?

BRAK!

Terdengar seseorang membuka–Atau lebih tepatnya membanting pintu ruang hukuman. Aku menoleh, ternyata si ketua geng SMA Gwangju bersama 3 anak buahnya. Yang tingginya menyamai tiang likstrik dan berambut pirang bernama Kris. yang mempunyai lingkaran dibawah mata yang hampir sama seperti panda bernama Zitao, lalu kemudian seorang pria dengan wajah cantik–Juga populer disekolah bernama Luhan. Dan terakhir, sang ketua; Chanyeol. Aku baru melihat mereka di sini. Mereka berbuat masalah lagi?

"Sial! Gorila sialan! Mengapa ia bisa tahu kalau kita kemarin bertarung dengan anak-anak SMA Isonan?!" geram Chanyeol emosi.

Kris mengacak rambutnya, "Pasti ada anak Gwangju yang melaporkannya. Sialan, mengganggu kesenangan kita saja." keluhnya.

"Lihat saja nanti. Setelah masa hukuman habis, kita ke SMA isonan dan hajar mereka!" seru Zitao. Luhan yang menangkap basah aku asyik memperhatikan mereka, langsung membentakku kasar.

"Hey bocah tengik! Jangan menguping pembicaraan kami! Mau aku patahkan kacamatamu hah?!" aku cepat-cepat berbalik. Sial, mereka masih ingin sok berkuasa juga di sini.

"Hey, kau anak klub jurnalistik kan?" si ketua geng memanggilku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan mengangguk sebentar.

"Kemari!"

Dengan malas aku beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menghampiri mereka. Chanyeol menyeringai senang,

"Kau si pembuat high school highlights yang senang membuat berita miring sekolah kan?"

Sialan, beritaku dianggap berita miring olehnya,

"Ne," jawabku pendek

"Kau tahu berita pertarungan kami melawan SMA Isonan kemarin?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aniyo. Aku masuk ruang hukuman dari kemarin lusa. Jadi aku tidak sempat melihat pertarungan kalian. mungkin anak isonan yang melaporkan kalian ke kim seonsaengnim,"

"Yak! mahkluk mesum!" Kris berteriak memanggil Kai, "benarkah si kacamata ini berada di ruang hukuman sejak kemarin lusa?"

"N-Ne, Kris-ssi," jawab Kai takut-takut. Sementara Sehun yang ada disampingnya memalingkan wajah tidak peduli.

Chanyeol melotot kaget, "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu di sini?"

"Aku ketahuan membuat berita tentang korupsi yang dilakukan oleh wakil kepala sekolah," jawabku pendek sambil menganggkat bahuku tak peduli.

"Whoa! Kukira kau yang melaporkannya," matanya berkilat-kilat karena marah, "Tadinya aku sudah ingin menghajarmu di sini!"

"Aniya, aku bukan orang yang suka melapor kepada guru," aku tekekeh pelan, "Guru-guru saja sudah benci padaku,"

"Hahahaha!" keempat orang itu tertawa keras, "Kau ternyata seperti kami ya! Kukira kau anak pintar kesayangan guru, ternyata kau pemberontak juga," ujar Zitao. Bermaksud memuji mungkin.

Ya, semenjak aku membuat high school highlights di kelas 1, SMA Gwangju yang damai mendadak menjadi ramai karena berita-berita mencengangkan yang sering aku buat. Mulai dari perkelahian yang dilakukan geng-nya Chanyeol melawan anak kelas 3, sampai kasus korupsi yang dilakukan wakil kepala sekolah. Meskipun aku dibenci oleh para guru dan dianggap mata-mata oleh beberapa murid di sekolah, beritaku selalu ditunggu oleh mereka, dan menurutku itu setimpal dengan resiko yang kuhadapi saat ini.

"Ya, tapi sayangnya aku kurang kuat tidak seperti kalian," balasku bermaksud balik memuji. Mendadak suasana ruangan kembali sepi, Kim seongsangnim memasuki ruangan kami.

"Selamat sore!" suaranya yang menggelegar memenuhi seisi ruangan, "hari ini kalian ha rus mengerjakan tugas mengarang 1500 kata. Ingat, 1500 kata! Selesaikan saat ini juga, kalau tidak aku akan menghajar kalian," pintahnya garang. Dia kemudian membagi-bagikan kertas kepada kami sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

"Siaaal!" si ketua geng kembali mengeluh, "Aku tidak punya bolpen sama sekali!"

"Hahaha, aku bahkan tidak punya tempat pensil!" Luhan bersiul santai dan bersender ke kursi, "Sudahlah, tidak usah dikerjakan! Kita kabur saja yuk!"

"Tidak mau ah! Aku malas kalau ibu memberi petuah." Elak Kris yang diiyakan oleh Zitao.

"Hoi, geng pemberontak! Mau film terbaru maria ozawa tidak?" Kai mengeluarkan koleksi DVD porno-nya. Keempat orang itu tersenyum senang dan langsung menghampiri Kai. Dasar, mereka mulai lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Akhirnya aku menghabiskan hari ketiga masa hukumanku. Tugas mengarang menggelikan yang diberikan oleh Kim seonsaengnim kukerjakan dengan mudah, layaknya mengarang pengalaman liburan ala anak SD. Kalau aku ingin, aku lebih suka menulis essay berjudul 'Dewan guru yang memuakkan dan juga kegiatan kelas khusus yang menggelikan', namun aku malas mencari masalah. Ruang hukuman membuatku tidak bisa meliput dan menerbitkan artikel di Highschool Highlights.

"Rumahmu dekat sini, Minseok?" seseorang menghampiriku saat aku hendak menyebrang jalan. Aku menoleh, ternyata Sehun yang dari tadi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat di ruangan hukuman.

"Eh, Sehun!" aku tersenyum kepadanya, "Ne, kau juga?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja,"

Aku menatap orang yang kini berjalan di sampingku. Aneh sekali, ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun di sekolah dan tiba-tiba ia menyapaku dan ramah kepadaku seperti ini. Dilihat-lihat, sepertinya ia akan keluyuran entah kemana. Selain itu tampangnya juga kuyu seperti belum makan. Oh jangan lupa wajah poker face-nya. Akhirnya aku mengajaknya untuk mampir ke rumahku sebentar.

*Minseok's Home*

"Minseok-ie!" seru Ibuku ketika ia membuka pintu rumah. "Kapan masa hukumanmu berakhir?" tanya ibu khawatir, Ia begitu marah ketika ia mengetahui aku menerbitkan artikel kasus korupsi di sekolah dan masuk ke ruang hukuman.

"Seminggu lagi Ibu" jawabku pendek,

"Oh iya, ini Sehun temanku. Kami akan belajar bersama,"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Oh Sehun imnida." Sehun membungkuk dengan sopan,

"Annyeong, Sehun-ssi," wajah ibu langsung cerah begitu aku menyebutkan kata 'belajar bersama',

"Masuk, Sehun-ssi! Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri! Kalian langsung saja ke kamar, biar aku buatkan ramyeon untuk menambah semangat belajar kalian!"

"Ne, terima kasih ahjumma," sehun berucap sopan kemudian mengikutiku dari belakang menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rumahmu dimana?" tanyaku pada Sehun yang sedang melihat pemandangan di balkon kamarku. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku, tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak punya rumah," sahutnya, "Maksudmu?" aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kalau tempat tinggal, aku punya" ucapnya satir, "di Nowon,"

"O-Oh begitu" aku mulai mengerti apa maksudnya, "Maaf."

"Tak apa." ia kembali tersenyum, "Keluargaku Broken Home sejak aku berumur 13 tahun. Aku sudah terbiasa ditanya-tanya hal seperti itu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Kembali menangkap ekspresi kesedihan dan kesepian yang dipancarkannya. sepertinya ia benar-benar mengalami kejadian yang buruk sehingga ia menjadi seperti itu, dan juga menjadi pecandu narkoba. Untungnya ibu mendidikku dengan keras, sehingga aku tidak terjerumus seperti orang ini.

"Aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun di dunia ini," akunya getir, "Tapi mengapa aku bisa begitu mudahnya bicara kepadamu?" ia bermonolog sendiri,

Aku tertawa, "Aku juga. kenapa bisa mengajakmu ke rumahku ya? Padahal di kelas kita tidak pernah bertegur sapa sama sekali."

Ia juga ikut tertawa, "Aku lihat beberapa beritamu di Highschool Highlights. Semuanya bagus dan jujur. Kau benar-benar wartawan pemberani." Pujinya.

aku tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"besok kau masih masuk ruang hukuman kan?"

"Ne."

"Kita mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama ya? Ajak juga si Jongin dan juga geng SMA Gwangju." Aku tersenyum senang,

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Ruang hukuman terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Kulihat geng Chanyeol sedang membicarakan siasat baru untuk menghajar geng SMA isonan, Kai yang sedang tertawa-tawa sambil menonton blue film lewat ponsel-nya, dan Sehun yang sedang tertidur pulas di pojok. Aku menoleh ke bangku tengah. Ternyata ada lagi satu orang anak yang masuk dan bergabung dengan kami. Ia sedang asyik mencoret-coret meja menggunakan spidol hitam. Wajahnya cukup asing karena aku tidak pernah meliputnya di berita kebengalan atau berita prestasi. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menghampiri dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hai, Kau anak baru?" tanyaku berusaha ramah. Ia mengacuhkanku dan terus menggambar di meja. Aku baru sadar dia menggambar Kim seonsaengnim dengan tubuh gorilla yang membuatku sontak tertawa keras. Benar-benar mirip Kim seonsaengnim! Setelah ia menambahkan sentuhan terakhir, ia baru menoleh kepadaku.

"Hai! Byun Baekhyun imnida!" Sapanya ramah. jangan lupakan senyum eyes smile dan baby face-nya, dia benar-benar manis. Bagaimana bisa anak semanis ini bisa masuk ruang hukuman?

"Bagaimana gambarku? Bagus tidak?"

"Kau pasti akan semakin dihajar oleh kim seonsaengnim." aku kembali terkikik geli melihat gambarnya.

Pintu ruang hukuman terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok guru muda yang cantik dan juga.. Err.. Seksi. Dia Kwon seonsaengnim, Bukannya si gorilla. Kai refleks membenarkan posisi duduknya dan tersenyum gembira.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kwon Yuri imnida. saya menggantikan Kim seonsaengnim untuk memberi kalian tugas." sapanya sambil membungkuk. Kai tersenyum semakin lebar karena belahan dada guru baru itu kelihatan. Sementara geng-nya Chanyeol bersorak senang.

"Mampus! dia pasti didoakan oleh satu sekolahan supaya kena demam tinggi! Hahahaha!" gelak Chanyeol senang. Kwon seonsaengnim menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia menuliskan tugas-tugas di papan tulis lalu beranjak pergi.

"Astaga! Sebanyak itu?!" Kris terlonjak melihat tugas-tugas yang diberikan Kwon seonsaengnim yang hampir memenuhi seluruh papan tulis itu. Karena takut masa hukumanku akan ditambah lagi karena tidak mengerjakan tugas, Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di papan tulis.

Tapi begitu soal ketiga, aku langsung malas membuatnya. Di situ dituliskan untuk membuat prisma segitiga dan menghitung luas permukaan dan panjang sisi yang memotong prisma. Aku benci geometri, lalu akhirnya aku lewat saja soal itu. aku menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, ternyata ia sudah mengerjakan soal itu dengan mudahnya.

"Hei, bisakah kau membantuku untuk menggambar ini?" aku beringsut mendekatinya dan melongo melihat apa yang dikerjakan saat ia sibuk mencoret-coret kertasnya. Ternyata ia hanya mengerjakan soal geometri saja. Dasar bodoh.

Ia mengambil kertasku dan menggambarkan bangun prisma segitiga dengan cepat dan akurat. Begitu selesai, ia langsung menyerahkan kertasku sambil tersenyum lebar–Tak lupa dengan eyes smilenya.

"Nanti aku mau salin soal-soal selanjutnya ya!" ucapnya. Kemudian kembali asyik mencorat-coret kertasnya.

Aku ingat dengan pesan Sehun kemarin yang ingin mengerjakan tugas hukuman bersama-sama. Aku menoleh ke bangkunya, ternyata ia masih diam menatap kertasnya yang masih kosong.

"Hei! Oh Sehun!" panggilku pada wajah poker face itu. "Ke sini! Ayo kita kerjakan tugas bersama-sama!"

Ia menyeret langkahnya lalu mengambil kursi dan menggesernya ke mejaku. Lalu mulai menyalin soal-soal yang aku kerjakan. Meskipun tidak mungkin ia keluar dari ruang hukuman karena ia pecandu narkoba, tetapi aku ingin menolongnya. Siapa tahu masa hukumannya jadi agak berkurang.

"Hei, ajak-ajak kami dong!" wow! Chanyeol datang dengan tanpa disuruh. Dia kemudian menghampiri mejaku bersama geng-nya. Berbeda dengan Kai yang masih asyik menonton blue film dari ponsel-nya.

"Hei, Jongin! Jangan menonton terus! Contohlah Minseok temanmu yang rajin ini!" seru Zitao meledek Kai. Ia menatap kami yang sedang mengerjakan tugas, lalu kembali menekuni blue film-nya.

"Ah, dasar pemalas! Sudahlah, acuhkan saja dia!" ejek Chanyeol lalu mulai menyalin soal yang kukerjakan dengan spidol hitam yang ia rampas dari Baekhyun. Setelah sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya kami semua selesai mengerjakan soal sebanyak itu bersama-sama. Tapi tentu saja hanya aku dan Baekhyun yang berpikir, kelima orang yang lain hanya menyalin saja.

"Akhirnya selesai!" seru Luhan gembira, "Aku tidak menyangka bisa menulis sebanyak ini! Untung ada Minseok di sini! Terima kasih Minseok!"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tidak terlalu buruk juga berada di sini selama beberapa hari ini, aku malah jadi cukup akrab dengan mereka.

"Heh, mesum idiot!" seru Chanyeol memanggil Kai, "Si Minseok sudah menyalinkan untukmu juga! cepat kemari!" Kai menoleh ke arah kami dan langsung berlari menuju bangku kami dengan gembira, "Astaga, lengkap sekali! Kim Minseok... Saranghae!" Kai dengan sigap memelukku erat. Aku tertawa risih dan melepaskan pelukannya, orang ini tingkat malasnya sudah mencapai dasar sepertinya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, di pikirannya hanya porno melulu.

"Oh iya, kata Kwon seonsaengnim kita boleh meninggalkan ruang hukuman kalau selesai mengerjakan soal-soal tadi kan?" tanya Zitao memastikan, "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya?"

"Yay! Aku tahu tempat Noraebang yang bagus di Apgujeong! Disitu banyak gadis-gadis yang cantik dan seksi!" Usul Kai semangat, "Ayo kita kesana!"

Kami menatap Kai horor. Kai pundung seketika, "E-Eh, ada yang salah ya?" Tanya Kai sambil menggaruk tengkuknya–Yang sudah dipastikan pasti tidak gatal.

"Nanti kita bisa ditangkap Seonsaengnim lagi, bodoh!" Hardik Kris dan Luhan. Kai mencibir mereka berdua dan menurunkan jempolnya ke bawah–Bermaksud menyatakan mereka payah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama di kedai ramyeon?" usul Sehun tiba-tiba, "Tempatnya tidak jauh dari sekolah, harganya murah dan porsinya besar lagi."

"Wah, boleh juga. Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah kami, bersama-sama di kedai ramyeon dan memakan masing-masing semangkuk besar ramyeon sambil mengobrol dan bersendau gurau. Jongin menceritakan obsesi porno-nya yang ia mulai semenjak SMP kelas 2, Chanyeol yang menceritakan rencana penyerangannya pada SMA Isonan minggu depan, Baekhyun yang menceritakan pengalaman gagah beraninya saat mencoret-coret seisi ruang ketua osis yang membuatnya masuk ruang hukuman–Yang membuatku dan Kai bersorak mengelu-elukannya, tak lupa aku yang disuruh mereka untuk menceritakan pengalamanku menjadi wartawan bengal–Begitu aku dijuluki oleh mereka. Sehun yang pendiam bahkan ikut tertawa bersama kami.

"Oh iya, kita harus buat julukkan keren buat para narapidana ruang hukuman ini!" Seru Kris memberi usul, "Ayo bos, coba usulkan beberapa nama untuk kami!"

Chanyeol berpikir sambil memandangi kami satu-satu, "lebih baik kita usulkan bersama-sama. Dimulai dari Minseok, kita kan sudah memberinya julukan wartawan bengal. Setuju tidak?"

"Setuju!" seru mereka semangat, "berita-berita Minseok akurat namun mengganggu!" Aku Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Nah, kalau Kai?"

"Raja porno!" Usulku cepat, "Karena dia memiliki gudang koleksi film porno! Hahaha." dan Kai menerima julukan itu dengan bangga.

"Hahaha, kau benar!" ujar Chanyeol, "Kalau aku?"

"Giant!" Usul Kai, "Karena kau betul-betul seperti giant–Tubuhmu tinggi pula. Kau ketua perkumpulan dan kau sangat kuat,"

"Apa katamu?!" Chanyeol mencengkram kerah seragam Kai yang membuatnya pucat seketika, "Hahaha, mirip sekali kan?! Bagu, bagus, nama panggilanku sekarang Giant!" seru Chanyeol sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sukses mengerjai Kai. Proses penamaan masing-masing anggota narapidana ruang hukuman berlangsung seru, hingga kami mendapatkan masing-masing julukan yang unik.

Aku, si wartawan bengal. Karena kalimat-kalimat menyindir dan usil yang selalu aku ciptakan di Highschool Highlights.

Kai, si raja porno. Sudah jelas, ia terlalu mesum menurut kami.

Chanyeol, giant. Si ketua perkumpulan. Cara marah-nya juga seperti giant. Jangan lupa suara bass-nya. Menambah kesan menyeramkan saja.

Luhan, si mata besi. Tatapannya yang tajam bisa membuat takluk semua lawannya. Terutama para gadis di Gwangju -_-

Kris, si tiang listrik. Jangan ditanya kenapa karena itu benar-benar fakta, tinggi-nya benar-benar seperti tiang listrik.

Zitao, si panda jadi-jadian. Lingkaran di bawah matanya benar-benar sangat mendukung Zitao untuk terlihat seperti panda.

Sehun, si Hell boy. Kami tidak pernah tahu kapan dia marah atau senang karena ekspresinya yang benar-benar dingin dan tidak bersahabat seperti penjaga neraka. Tadinya mau kami juluki kapten magma, namun ia menolak, "Aniya, Itu jelek sekali." lalu kami langsung diam.

Dan yang terakhir, Baekhyun, the mad cartoonist. Obsesinya dalam dunia seni rupa benar-benar tidak masuk akal sampai ia mencotet-coret seisi ruang ketua osis dengan karikatur buatannya sehingga ia masuk ruang hukuman. katanya sih itu suatu panggilan, Hahaha.

"Karena kita sudah mengalami masa-masa sulit bersama, mulai sekarang kalian juga akan kami masukkan ke daftar orang-orang yang akan kami lindungi. Siapapun yang mengganggu kalian, akan kami hajar sampai babak belur. Betul tidak?" seru Chanyeol yang langsung diterima oleh ketiga anak buahnya itu. kami kembali tertawa.

"Ah, tidak mungkin ada yang menggangguku. Aku kan pusat informasi per-porno-an (?). Kalau aku diganggu, siapa yang akan mendistribusikan semua film dan majalah porno nanti?" Kata Kai sombong, yang langsung mendapat pukulan pelan dari Chanyeol.

"Hahaha, Terima kasih Chanyeol. Nanti aku hias markas kalian dengan grafitti buatanku!" kata Baekhyun senang. Chanyeol and the gank langsung bersorak gembira dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun dengan semangat.

"Pasti markas kita akan bertambah keren!" seru Luhan senang

"Nah, sekarang kita rayakan kebebasan kita, juga berterimakasih pada wartawan bengal kita yang membantu mengerjakan semua tugas tadi. Cheers!" Kris berdiri sambil mengangkat gelas berisi soju. Kami semua ikut berdiri dan melakukan cheers.

"Untuk kebebasan! Cheers!"

.

.

.

.

**Highschool Highlights**

**Situs berita terlengkap SMA Gwangju**

**Temukan apapun yang kau cari!**

**Hahaha, aku rindu sekali dengan website ini. Aku kangen dengan komentar-komentar dari para siswa yang terkejut melihat artikel buatanku, dan juga amukkan beberapa siswa dan guru yang dijadikan objek beritaku. Setelah melakukan pengecekan visitors dan comment box, aku melihat sebuah berita yang diterbitkan pada tanggal aku menjalani masa hukuman terakhir****.**

**May 20th 2011**

**STOP PRESS!**

**Geng SMA gwangju yang beranggotakan Chanyeol, Kris, Luhan, serta Zitao sedang merekrut anak-anak baru yang ada di ruang hukuman. yang sudah terkena bujuk rayu mereka adalah Sehun, siswa kelas 2 yang sudah kita ketahui menjadi pecandu narkoba. Kai,**** yang juga ****siswa kelas 2. Baekhyun, siswa kelas 2. Dan Minseok, siswa kelas 2 yang menjadi ketua klub jurnalistik****.**

Aku memincingkan mata, Hey, ini bukan aku yang membuat! Dengan panik, aku langsung menelepon semua anggota klub jurnalistik dan menanyakan siapa pembuat artikel sialan itu, dan jawabannya nihil. Mereka semua malah balik menudingku karena hanya aku yang memegang penuh kendali website Highschool Highlights. Argh, benar juga. lalu siapa pembuat berita brengsek ini?

_Bipbip!_

Aku beranjak dari kursi belajar menuju kasur untuk mengambil ponsel-ku dan mengecek sms yang baru saja masuk

From: 02277653xxx

_Ya__k,__ si bodoh macam apa kau?! Mengapa kau menerbitkan artikel yang mencoreng mukamu sendiri?! Ini aku, Kris. anggota geng anak-anak tampan SMA Gwangju. Balas sms-ku atau besok akan kuhajar kau!_

Aku menghela nafas, pasti keesokan harinya aku akan dihajar oleh mereka berempat. Setelah aku menyimpan nomor-nya, aku mengetik keypad ponsel-ku dengan cepat,

_To: Kris_

_Website Highschool Highlights sedang di-hack. Aku yakin itu karena laptop-ku disita selama masa hukuman dan baru dikembalikan hari ini. Dan juga hanya aku yang memegang penuh kendali Highschool Highlights. Besok kita harus membicarakan ini di kantin__._

Aku mengurut keningku yang berdenyut, Jelas-jelas aku tidak pernah menerbitkan artikel ini, meskipun pada hari sebelum aku masuk ruang hukuman aku berkata akan hiatus karena aku masuk ruang hukuman. gaya tulisannya pun tidak terdeteksi. Yang lebih membingungkannya lagi, dia menggunakan username-ku untuk mengepost artikel ini!

Brengsek, website ini di-hack

.

.

.

.

"Kim Minseok!" suara Kim seonsaengnim menggelegar memanggilku saat aku berada koridor kelas. Aku menghampirinya dengan wajah bingung. Sekarang kan tidak ada kejadian menghebohkan sehingga aku tidak membuat berita yang tidak disukai guru-guru lagi. Ada angin apa sehingga si gorilla ingin memanggilku ke ruang guru?

"Duduklah." pinta Kim seonsaengnim mempersilakanku duduk di sofa ruang guru. Suasana ruang guru cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa guru dan juga Kwon seonsaengnim yang sedang dirayu oleh kepala sekolahku yang sudah tua. Dasar mata keranjan.g

"Kau ini anak yang pintar. Nilai-nilai matematika dan fisika-mu luar biasa sekali. Kalau saja kau tidak bermasalah dua minggu lalu, saya pasti sudah merekomendasikanmu untuk masuk tim olimpiade."

Lagi-lagi Hal ini, "Lalu?"

"Nah, mengapa kau sekarang membuat masalah lagi, hah?! Dengan bergabung di kelompok pemberontak Chanyeol dan bersama Sehun? Seandainya orangtua Kris dan Sehun tidak menjadi donatur utama, mereka pasti sudah kami tendang jauh-jauh dari SMA Gwangju!" suara Kim seonsaengnim meninggi. Saat pelajaran olahraga saja aku sering kabur, mana mungkin aku bergabung bersama geng Chanyeol? Aku hanya berteman karena bersama-sama di ruang hukuman saja.

"Maafkan aku, Kim seonsaengnim. Saya hanya sebatas berkenalan saat di ruang hukuman saja. Saya tidak pernah terlibat tawuran atau yang lainnya." Elakku dengan tatapan memelas. Senjata utamaku untuk membuat Kim seonsaengnim percaya. Ia memang mudah sekali luluh hatinya kalau berdebat dengan siswa yang pintar. Untungnya aku dianggap olehnya begitu, meskipun sebenarnya aku ini masih biasa-biasa saja.

Ia melunak, "Ya sudah. Saya juga sebenarnya tidak peduli kau berteman dengan siapa. Hanya saja ada beberapa murid yang melaporkanmu yang sedang berjalan bersama mereka. Asalkan kau tetap mempertahankan nilai-nilaimu, saya tidak keberatan. Kalau bisa ubahlah berandalan itu menjadi anak yang baik. Mengerti?!"

"Ya, saya mengerti,"

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Akhirnya aku terbebas dari cengkeraman gorilla jahat itu. sialan, setelah situsku dibajak sekarang ada yang melaporkanku sedang bergaul bersama para narapidana itu padahal kami hanya makan ramyun bersama. Benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dengan tidak santai kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki kantin sekolah dan duduk di satu meja yang sudah dipenuhi oleh kelompok narapidana, minus Kai yang mungkin sedang berjualan DVD porno.

"Hai." sapaku pada mereka semua. Aku langsung duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Semua kelompok narapidana berwajah kusut, minus Baekhyun yang sedang asyik menggambari meja dengan spidol hitamnya yang ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Masalah kita ternyata belum selesai pasca keluar dari ruang hukuman," Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan, "Gerak-gerik kita menjadi sangat terbatas, seakan-akan kami adalah buronan atau narapidana betulan."

"Betul!" sahut Zitao kesal, "Aku yang hanya membeli sebungkus besar makanan ringan di minimarket dekat sekolah saja sudah dicurigai oleh penjaga. Padahal, jujur saja, aku tidak pernah merampok!"

"Bahkan situs beritamu saja di-hack." kata Kris yang sedang menopang dagu, "Aku yakin itu bukan tulisanmu. Begini begini aku juga sering baca Highschool Highlights, untuk membaca berita prestasi geng kami, kekeke." Tambahnya.

Siswa yang keluar-masuk ruang hukuman bukan hanya kami saja, tapi banyak. Kesalahan kami juga tidak terlalu parah. Malah kesalahan Kai dan geng-nya Chanyeol seperti sengaja dilaporkan oleh seseorang. Tiba-tiba kantin dikagetkan oleh suara tangisan seorang pria yang tiba-tiba bersandar di bahuku.

"Huaaa! Minseok-ah!" ternyata itu Kai. Ia menangis sesegukan di bahuku sambil memegang kotak kardusnya yang biasa diisi oleh berbagai koleksi DVD dan majalah porno dagangannya yang sekarang sudah kosong.

"Hei, Jongin kau ini kenapa? apakah DVD-mu laku semua sehingga kau menangis seperti ini?" ujar Kris sambil terkekeh. Sebaliknya, tangisan Kai semakin keras.

"Mana mungkin aku akan menangisi hal seperti itu! Tiba-tiba koleksi DVD dan majalahku dirampas semua oleh para siswa! Kukira mereka ingin memborong, tetapi mereka malah meninggalkanku tanpa uang sepeserpun! Sedihnya, kebanyakan yang melakukan itu adalah murid-murid kelas 3. Aku tidak kuasa melawan mereka... Huuaaa!" tangisan Kai semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku menepuk pundaknya dan menenangkannya karena aku paham perasaannya. DVD dan majalah porno imporan itu memang cukup mahal harganya. Wajar saja Kai menangis seperti ini.

"Sial! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Zitao menggeram kesal. Sehun menenangkannya dengan memberikannya sebotol besar cola dan langsung ditenggaknya sampai habis.

"YA! KALIAN SEMUA! SIAPAPUN YANG MENGAMBIL BARANG DAGANGAN KAI DI SINI, SEGERA KEMBALIKAN! TIDAK ADA YANG BERHAK MEM-BULLY KAI SELAIN KAMI!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menggebrak meja kepada semua murid di kantin. Ia sudah terlalu kesal untuk menghadapi ini semua.

Seisi kantin diam tak berkutik. Beberapa siswa menggeleng ketakutan saat Kris menagih semua barang Kai yang dirampas. Luhan dan Zitao memeriksa tas-tas dan tidak ditemukan apa-apa disana

Tak mendapat apa-apa, akhirnya kami pergi meniggalkan kantin atas perintah Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan wajah kesal. Kuhiraukan teriakan ibu dan langsung masuk kamar. Mengingat peristiwa tadi membuatku menjadi tidak nafsu makan. Aku berpikir keras, siapa orang menyebalkan yang ingin membuat kami celaka? Mengapa ia melakukan itu semua? Aku mengurut-ngurut keningku sambil membuka website Highschool Highlights, ternyata ada satu postingan aneh lagi dari orang yang membajak website-ku.

**May 22nd 2011**

**Chanyeol berulah kembali! Kali ini ia bersama anggota-anggota barunya memalaki seisi murid di kantin sampai-sampai menggeledah tas-tas murid satu-persatu. Gwangju yang damai berubah menjadi tidak aman sekarang! Hati-hati dengan barang bawaan anda, jangan berpakaian terlalu mencolok. Kalau tidak, kau akan menjadi sasaran mereka selanjutnya****.**

Aku menggebrak meja komputerku dengan keras. Sialan! Kelakuan Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan yang gegabah membuat si wartawan palsu ini kesenangan sampai-sampai memotret kami yang sedang membicarakan pemalakan barang dagangan Kai. Ditambah lagi ada foto Chanyeol yang sedang berteriak kepada seluruh kantin juga Kris dan Luhan yang sedang menggeledah tas murid-murid. Argh, besok kami akan kena masalah lagi!

Aku segera menelepon Kris untuk memberitahukan hal ini

"Yeoboseo?" terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Kris, Kau sudah membaca Highschool Highlights hari ini? yang diterbitkan dengan wartawan palsu?!"

"Baru saja aku ingin meneleponmu mengenai hal ini. sialan, kita harus mengetahui pelakunya secepat mungkin! Apa kita harus mengadakan gertakan besar-besaran untuk menghentikan si pelaku?" gerutunya kesal.

"Jangan! Itu malah mempersulit gerak kita! aku yakin kalau kita akan masuk ruang hukuman lagi besok karena berita ini." aku berdecak sebal, "Aku masih belum tahu pelakunya siapa. Ia benar-benar tidak terlacak. Mungkin aku akan memeriksa anggota klub jurnalistik-ku terlebih dahulu besok. Sudah ya, ibu akan masuk ke kamarku. Dah, Kris!"

"Baiklah, selamat malam!" balasnya memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Dengan sigap aku langsung melempar ponselku ke kasur. Aku membenarkan posisi dudukku, pura-pura sedang belajar karena kudengar suara langkah kaki ibu menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan klub jurnalistik tiba-tiba sepi ketika aku datang memasuki ruangan. Kulihat beberapa anggota memandangku dengan perasaan benci. Terutama Kyungsoo, si wakil ketua klub jurnalistik-ku yang menyebalkan dan haus akan kekuasaan. Aku duduk di kursi kosong yang disediakan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bahas?"

Mereka hanya diam sambil melihat buletin sekolah yang menampilkan fotoku bersama para anggota narapidana yang sedang berbicara di kantin tempo hari dan tertera di headline. Di situ juga tertuliskan,

**Gwangju dalam bahaya, sebuah kelompok pemalak terbentuk dari ruang hukuman**

"Maaf, ketua." ujar Kyungsoo sang wakil ketua, "Kami sengaja menerbitkan artikel ini agar ketua sadar akan kelakuan ketua semenjak... Masuk ruang hukuman."

Keningku berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"Semenjak ketua masuk ruang hukuman dan bergaul dengan anak-anak bengal itu, ketua menjadi seperti mereka. Tiap hari nongkrong, tidak pernah ke klub jurnalistik, bahkan tempo hari ketua ikut memalak murid-murid di kantin. Itu..." ia berdehem sejenak, "Perlu diberi teguran lewat artikel ini."

Aku berusaha tersenyum menatap wakilku yang haus akan posisi ketua klub ini, "Apa ada bukti selain foto itu? mana wawancara dengan salah satu murid? waktu di kantin tempo hari, kami hanya meminta kembali barang dagangan Kai yang dirampas oleh murid-murid seenaknya. Aku rasa salah satu di antara kalian juga ada di kantin waktu itu, iya kan?" aku menatap sekeliling. Semua anggota klub diam sambil menunduk. Sialan, ada apa dengan mereka semua?! Biasanya mereka tidak seperti ini.

"Lihat? Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan." Kyungsoo tersenyum menyeringai, "Kalau sampai ada artikel seperti ini lagi, posisimu akan terancam, ketua."

Aku sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. Dengan kesal aku beranjak dan meninggalkan klub jurnalistik sesegera mungkin. Sial! Setelah penyerangan oleh murid kelas 3, artikel bajakan di situsku, kini aku dikhianati anggota klub-ku sendiri. Apa salahku dan mereka sehingga kami semua mendapat masalah seperti ini?! apakah masuk ruang hukuman tidaklah cukup?! Aku kesal sekali sampai-sampai menendang sembarang loker yang ada di koridor.

"Hei, kau mau berulah lagi, kelompok narapidana gwangju?"

Aku berhenti menendang-nendang loker. Ternyata ketua OSIS sekolah–Kim Joonmyeon menghampiriku sambil menatapku tajam. Sebenarnya ia teman baikku waktu SMP, namun semenjak ia diangkat menjadi ketua OSIS, kepribadiannya langsung berubah 180 derajat dibandingkan dulu. Ia merasa menjadi penguasa sekolah ini.

"Hai, Joonmyeon-ssi." aku menyapanya acuh. Ia mendengus sebal karena aku menyapanya tanpa merasa ada masalah.

"Kau tidak lihat sedang menendang loker siapa, hah?!" bentaknya kesal. Aku menoleh menatap nama yang tertera di loker tersebut, Ternyata aku menendang lokernya! Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli karena lokernya tidak rusak atau apa, tetapi agak merepotkan juga kalau berurusan dengan orang seperti dia.

"O-Oh.. maaf aku tak melihatnya." Aku meminta maaf dan bermaksud untuk pergi. Namun tiba-tiba ia menarik lengan bajuku dengan keras dan menghempaskanku ke pintu loker.

"Dengar, kau adalah salah satu dari daftar siswa-siswa bermasalah. Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu lalu kau dikeluarkan, mengerti?!"

"Iya, iya aku mengerti. Aku minta maaf." tukasku jengkel sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya. Seberapa besarnya ancaman dia, aku tidak peduli. Toh aku tidak sampai melukainya atau mencelakakannya. Lagipula kim seonsaengnim juga sudah tidak peduli aku bergaul dengan siapa asal nilai-nilaiku tetap tinggi. Akhirnya ia membiarkanku pergi.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi, terdengar suara ribut-ribut di koridor sekolah. Suara teriakan marah dari kim seonsaengnim sudah terdengar sepagi ini? pasti ada kasus besar. Naluri wartawanku muncul dan aku segera berlari menuju sumber suara.

"Nah, akhirnya kau datang juga Minseok! Jongin, Baekhyun! Contohlah Minseok. Ia segera menyerahkan diri, tidak seperti kalian! dasar anak-anak nakal!"

Aku menatap kim seonsaengnim bingung. Si gorilla menyeret Kai dan Baekhyun yang sudah tidak jelas rupa wajah dan penampilannya.

Ia juga menyuruhku untuk ikut masuk ke ruang hukuman

.

.

.

.

Aku terbelalak kaget, kulihat seluruh kelompok narapidana kembali berkumpul di ruang hukuman. mulai dari Sehun yang memang menjadi penghuni tetap dan nampak bosan, Chanyeol yang melotot marah padaku dan Kim seonsaengnim, Luhan yang berdecak sebal, Kris yang mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah, dan juga pasangan Kaibaek yang babak belur karena habis dihajar kim seonsaengnim.

"Minseok. Silakan duduk!" suruh Kim seonsaengnim sambil berdiri di belakang meja guru, "Aku akan berbicara beberapa hal mengenai masa depan kalian di Gwangju, kalau kalian masih ingin bersekolah di sini!"

Kim seonsaengnim adalah guru sekaligus kesiswaan di SMA gwangju, pekerjaannya adalah mengurusi siswa-siswa bengal dan juga membantu mereka agar keluar dari masalah. Jadi sudah sewajarnya ia bertindak agak keras kepada para murid agar mereka tidak macam-macam. Tapi yang tidak aku mengerti, mengapa kami semua kembali masuk ruang hukuman? padahal kami sudah tidak berulah lagi akhir-akhir ini karena sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester.

"Kalian ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Apa kalian tidak lihat di koran sekolah?! Selalu ada nama kalian di headline! Sadarlah kalian, sebentar lagi ujian semester!" bentak Kim seonsaengnim keras. Setelah puas memarahi kelompok Chanyeol dan juga Kaibaek, ia menatapku bengis.

"Kau lagi, kim Minseok! Mengapa kau kembali berulah dengan ikut memalaki murid di kantin?! Apakah nasihatku waktu itu tidak cukup? Coba jelaskan!"

Sebelum aku bergerak membuka mulut, Kris menyambar dan berbicara memberi alibi, "Kami tidak berbuat seperti itu, Kim seonsaengnim! Kami hanya menyuruh para murid yang memalaki Kai, eh maksud saya Jongin, untuk segera mengembalikannya kepada Jongin! Kami..."

"YANG SAYA TANYA ITU MINSEOK, BUKAN KAU!" bentak Kim seonsaengnim yang benar-benar marah.

"Benar yang dikatakan olehnya, seonsaengnim. Kami tidak berbuat ulah selama ini. kami dijebak, entah siapa yang merencanakannya sehingga kami selalu terlibat masalah." Jelasku.

"B-Betul, goril.. eh, kim seonsaengnim! Kami benar-benar tidak berbuat apapun kok.." tambah Kai lemah. Kim seonsaengnim menghela nafas panjang lalu akhirnya membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Baiklah kalau itu menurut kalian. tapi mulai hari ini kalian harus patuh pada peraturan, baik yang sepele maupun yang penting! Kalau sampai ada yang mengangkap kalian karena melanggar peraturan, kalian akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

.

.

.

.

Kriiiing!

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Aku pun segera pulang. Saat aku melewati kelas 2-4, kulihat Baekhyun yang menghampiriku dengan wajah resah dan ketakutan.

"Aku jadi tumbal, aku jadi tumbal!" adunya ketakutan. Tangannya gemetaran dan dingin seperti es batu. Rambutnya juga acak-acakan.

"Kau kenapa? Dimana Kai?" Tanyaku padanya yang terus-terusan menggigiti kuku dan gemetaran. Ia menunjuk ke dalam kelasnya. Saat aku memasuki kelas 2-4, aku terbelalak kaget melihat pemandangan meja Kai dan Baekhyun.

Kai sudah babak belur dihajari oleh entah siapa, sementara alat-alat gambar Baekhyun yang super lengkap itu juga rusak parah.

Kulihat semua murid yang kebanyakan murid-murid kelas 3 menatap ke arahku dan juga Baekhyun dengan bengis. Sepertinya itu adalah murid-murid yang habis menghajar Kai

"Baek, kurasa kita harus lari." bisikku pelan ketika murid-murid mulai berjalan menghampiri kami. Baekhyun tidak merespon, ia terus-terusan komat-kamit ketakutan.

"BAEK, DASAR BODOH! MEREKA AKAN MENGHAJAR KITA!" teriakku dan langsung menyeretnya untuk menghindari segerombolan murid yang sudah berlari mengejar kami.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami berdua selamat dari kejaran murid-murid kelas 3 yang hendak menghajar kami entah maksud dan tujuannya. Kami berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan hendak bersembunyi di markas geng Chanyeol, namun ternyata markas itu juga sudah dirusak. Akhirnya kami pergi ke kedai ramyun dekat sekolah dan ternyata seluruh kelompok narapidana berkumpul di situ.

"Sepertinya kita semua menjadi sasaran murid-murid kelas 3 yang sinting itu!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika melihat kami berlari memasuki kedai ramyun dengan wajah seperti habis dikejar setan.

"Mana Kai?" tanya Luhan melihat kami datang tanpa Kai

"Dia sudah babak belur dipukuli oleh murid-murid kelas 3. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanyaku gusar karena melihat Baekhyun yang masih ketakutan. Kulihat Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Zitao yang agak memar-memar bukti mereka sempat melawan anak-anak kelas 3 itu.

"Kami juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja murid-murid kelas 3 menyerang kami secara membabi-buta tanpa alasan yang jelas." Jelas Luhan kesal. Sehun kemudian pergi dari meja dan kembali lagi dengan membawa beberapa minuman kaleng.

"Iya, bahkan aku saja hampir dihajar. Untung aku lari ke sini." Cerita sehun sambil membuka minuman kalengnya. Aku pun ikut mengambil dan membuka minuman kaleng itu.

"Sepertinya ada yang sengaja melakukan ini." aku menenggak habis minuman kaleng itu, "Hei Baek, ceritakan apa yang terjadi saat bel pulang sekolah!"

Baekhyun yang sudah mulai agak tenang berkata dengan lirih

"Seisi kelasku tiba-tiba kosong saat bel berdering, hanya menyisakan aku dan Kai. Aku juga baru menyadari itu karena aku tertidur di jam terakhir sementara Kai sibuk menonton film porno. Tiba-tiba segerombolan murid-murid datang ke kelas dan menghajar Kai dan merusak alat-alat gambarku." ceritanya sedih.

"Betul, aku pun begitu. Saat bel pulang sekolah berdering, aku keluar dari kelas bersama Zitao dan tiba-tiba saja para murid kelas 3 yang bodoh itu menghajar kami." terang Kris sambil mengompres luka di sudut bibirnya, "Arghh, memar ini mengurangi ketampananku!" umpatnya kesal.

"Aku yakin ini semua pasti ada penyebabnya." kataku setelah mendengar seluruh keterangan dari mereka. Aku semakin curiga ada seseorang yang sengaja membuat kami seperti ini. mulai dari masuk ruang hukuman sampai penyerangan dari murid-murid kelas 3. Padahal setahuku, SMA Gwangju tidak pernah ada kejadian ini sebelumnya. SMA Gwangju selalu tenang dan damai sampai kami masuk ruang hukuman.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar akan sesuatu. Masih ada yang lebih gawat dari penyerangan murid-murid kelas 3. Aku segera berlari kembali menuju sekolah menghiraukan tatapan heran dari mereka. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku mengunjungi klub jurnalistik. Sepertinya semua hal yang tidak beres ini bersumber dari klub asuhanku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

**Lagi-lagi geng pemberontak menghajar para murid kelas 3**

Kutatap headline buletin sekolah yang masih hangat di ruang percetakan, siap disebarkan. Aku mendengus kesal. Benar saja, semua akar permasalahannya berawal dari sini. Baiklah, awalnya aku masuk ruang hukuman memang karena ulahku sendiri. Tetapi permasalahan-permasalahan selanjutnya penyebabnya tidak masuk akal sampai-sampai aku merasa ada yang menjebak kami. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara derapan langkah kaki yang mendekati ruang percetakan, aku segera berlari dan bersembunyi di lemari arsip yang sudah tidak terpakai.

"Silakan, Joonmyeon-ssi. Ini adalah buletin kami yang terbaru."

Aku mengintip lewat celah lemari, ternyata itu adalah Kyungsoo dan juga Joonmyeon. Sudah kuduga Kyungsoo memang ingin menggulingkan jabatanku dari ketua klub jurnalistik, tetapi.. apa salahku pada Joonmyeon? Bukankah kami punya dunia masing-masing setelah ia menjadi ketua OSIS yang menyebalkan?

Joonmyeon mengambil satu eksemplar buletin itu dan membacanya sebentar. Ia menyeringai dan tertawa kecil. Dan ini berita yang amat penting. Aku segera merogoh ponsel-ku dan merekam mereka diam-diam.

"Bagus, bagus. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Ah sial, Ingin rasanya aku keluar dari sini dan menghajar mukanya.

"Betul Joonmyeon-ssi, aku tidak tahan melihat wajahnya yang menyebalkan saat memimpin rapat dan tingkahnya yang seenaknya sendiri saat membuat berita di Highschool Highlights. Aku pasti akan menyambutnya dengan sukacita kalau ia dikeluarkan!" tambah Kyungsoo berapi-api, "Tapi Joonmyeon-ssi, aku khawatir dengan kawan-kawannya yang mengerikan itu. kita bisa dihajar sampai babak belur kalau mereka tahu."

"Tenang saja" Joonmyeon berujar tenang, "Mereka hanyalah sekumpulan udang tidak ber-otak. Reputasi mereka juga buruk di sekolah, sehingga guru-guru akan lebih percaya denganku dibandingkan mereka. Yang penting, dengan keluarnya Minseok dari gwangju aku akan tetap menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS sampai tahun depan."

"Ne, Joonmyeon-ssi memang hebat!" puji Kyungsoo. Aku menahan nafas sambil terus menjulurkan kamera ponsel-ku untuk merekam video pembicaraan mereka, sampai dua pria sialan itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan percetakan. Tiba-tiba mereka menghentikan langkahnya lalu berjalan mendekati tempat persembunyianku. Aku cepat-cepat menyimpan ponsel-ku di tempat yang aman sebelum mereka membuka lemari ini.

"Benar-benar wartawan gila kau, Kim Minseok."

.

.

.

.

"Astaga! Minseok-ie ada apa denganmu?! Kau berkelahi lagi?! sudah Ibu bilang agar kau..."

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil terus mengompres mata kananku yang biru. Joonmyeon benar-benar kurang ajar, ia ternyata mengumpulkan beberapa murid kelas 3 yang kuat di luar ruangan percetakan untuk menghajarku karena menguping pembicaraan mereka. Untungnya mereka tidak menemukan ponselku sehingga mereka hanya menghajarku sampai puas. Aku pulang ke rumah dengan susah payah karena kacamataku yang pecah serta tubuhku yang babak belur. Untung Sehun dan Kris belum pulang dari kedai ramyun sehingga aku diantar oleh mobil Kris.

"OMO! Kau menyimpan ponselmu di celana dalam?!" seru Kris dan ibu bersamaan.

Aku terkekeh geli sambil menunjukkan rekaman pembicaraan Joonmyeon dengan Kyungsoo di ruang percetakan. Kris, Sehun, dan ibu memperhatikannya dengan seksama sampai tuntas. Ibu terbelalak tidak percaya dengan semua isi rekaman itu.

"Jadi selama ini kau… dijebak? Semua panggilan ke ruang hukuman lalu ancaman skorsing dari sekolah itu karena ulahnya Joonmyeon, teman SMP-mu?"

"Ne, Ibu. Maaf, sebenarnya aku ingin menjelaskannya namun tidak bisa karena tidak ada bukti"

"Betul, ahjumma! Kami ini sebenarnya bukan anak-anak bengal! Kami juga korban rencana busuk si Joonmyeon kurang ajar itu!" tambah Kris semangat dan langsung dipelototi oleh Sehun.

"Hah, betul juga. lagipula kau ini lebih suka bermain komputer dan memotret kan, dibandingkan mencari masalah di sekolah?" ibu akhirnya tersenyum lembut, "Maaf, Minseok-ie. Ibu selama ini tidak percaya kepadamu."

"Ne, tak apa. Sekarang kami bertiga harus berdiskusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini di kamar, boleh kan Ibu?" ujarku memohon.

"Baiklah, asalkan bilang kepada pemuda metroseksual itu untuk tidak memarkirkan mobilnya di depan minimarket. Itu menghalangi pelangganku!" ibu menunjuk sedan hitam mengkilap Kris yang menghalangi pintu masuk minimarket.

Kris meringis kemudian cepat-cepat berlari menuju mobilnya yang menghalangi para pembeli yang akan masuk ke minimarket ibu.

.

.

.

.

Kalau bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari penentuan, itu memang benar. Buktinya, baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki ke depan pagar sekolah, para murid sudah menatapku dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan dan juga tatapan ketakutan. Ada juga beberapa tatapan penuh perasaan bersalah dari anak-anak klub jurnalistik asuhanku. Namun aku melihat tatapan puas bercampur dengki dari kedua pria brengsek itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo.

"Tamatlah riwayatmu, kim Minseok."

Aku terus berjalan mengacuhkan mereka. Ketika sampai di sekolah, terdengar suara teriakan marah untukku

"KIM MINSEOK!"

Sialan, baru saja aku berhasil melewati para murid yang sudah menganggapku seperti alien, sekarang kim seonsaengnim sudah berteriak memanggilku. Tidak ada waktu untuk melarikan diri karena tangan-tangan kekarnya segera menarik kerah bajuku kemudian menyeretku untuk masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah

Aku didudukkan di kursi ruangan kepala sekolah. Terlihat kepala sekolahku yang sudah agak berumur itu menatapku kaget karena melihat penampilanku yang benar-benar seperti anak baik.

"Kau, siswa yang suka memalak dan menghajar murid kelas 3 itu?!" serunya heran.

"Bukan, ia ketua geng-nya. Itu yang dituliskan oleh koran sekolah." ujar kim seonsaengnim, "Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku, kim Minseok. Padahal sebenarnya kau adalah anak yang baik, bahkan cenderung pintar dan berprestasi. Namun semenjak kau memimpin klub jurnalistik dan menyebarkan skandal korupsi sekolah itu, kau berubah menjadi murid yang kurang ajar."

"Di sini tertulis kau pernah menyuruh anak-anak buahmu untuk memalak para siswa di kantin, bahkan sampai menggeledah isi tas mereka..." kali ini giliran kepala sekolah yang membaca koran sekolah yang isinya palsu semua itu, "Oh! ini benar-benar kelewatan."

"M-Maaf, seonsaengnim. Saya ingin mengajukan pembelaan. Jujur saja, itu bukan kegiatan pemalakan. Tetapi kami semua dijebak oleh seseorang karena barang-barang salah seorang teman kami yang bernama Kim Jongin dirampas oleh para murid. Hanya saja caranya memang agak kasar seperti itu."

"Terus bagaimana dengan foto yang ini?" kim seonsaengnim menunjukkan foto Kris dan Chanyeol yang sedang memukul murid kelas 3 pada saat kami semua dikejar-kejar oleh sekawanan murid, "Apakah kau bisa menjelaskannya?"

"Itu juga karena pembelaan diri. Tiba-tiba saja para murid kelas 3 menyerbu saya dan teman-teman dan memukul kami tanpa alasan yang jelas."

"Lalu kalau menurutmu kalian telah dijebak, mana buktinya? Kami tidak bisa membebaskan yang tertuduh begitu saja tanpa ada bukti." tukas kim seonsaengnim.

Aku tersenyum kemudian siap merogoh ponsel yang berada di tas-ku. Senyum cerahku berubah menjadi tatapan panik ketika ponsel itu tidak ditemukan dimana-mana. Sialan, kemana ponsel-ku?! Jangan-jangan tertinggal di rumah atau di bus?! Aku mengacak rambutku kesal, mengapa di situasi genting seperti ini ponsel-ku tidak bisa ditemukan?!

Tiba-tiba suara bantingan keras terdengar dari luar pintu.

"Mencari ini, Minseok?"

Kai datang ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah dan menyerahkan ponsel milikku, yang entah kenapa bisa sampai di tangan mereka. Ternyata Chanyeol dan Zitao menyusul datang membekuk dua pria brengsek itu, Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo yang sudah dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Seonsaengnim! Mereka sebenarnya yang membuat isu meresahkan di gwangju! Minseok tidak bersalah!" seru Kris dan Luhan yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa menyusul masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sehun dan Baekhyun juga ikut bersama mereka dan membawa Zhang Yixing, si maniak komputer yang sering memenangkan olimpiade.

Akhirnya kami semua menonton rekaman yang aku buat beramai-ramai di ruangan kepala sekolah. Ternyata ponselku diambil oleh Kyungsoo pada saat aku berpapasan dengan mereka tadi pagi. untungnya sebelum mereka menghapus rekaman tersebut, Kris dan Zitao melihatnya dan segera mereka seret ke markas untuk dipukuli bersama-sama. Kemudian memindahkan file rekaman tersebut ke dalam bentuk CD dibantu oleh sungmin agar kami bisa menontonnya bersama di ruang kepala sekolah

"Astaga Kim Joonmyeon, kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Kata kepala sekolah terperangah.

"Wah, kurang ajar! Pria brengsek ini mengatai kita otak udang!" seru Kris kesal.

"Udang tidak berotak, bodoh!" ralat Luhan menatap kris malas.

"Yak! Kris wu! Xi Luhan! Kalian bisa diam tidak?!" seru Kim seonsaengnim geram.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat berutang budi pada kalian. kalian benar-benar hebat sampai bisa membebaskanku dari segala tuduhan seperti ini." Aku tersenyum dan menatap mereka semua saat kami keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kau kan sahabat kami." balas Sehun yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Sebenarnya kau harus berterimakasih pada Yixing. Kalau tidak karena keahliannya, kau tidak bisa bebas seperti ini." Seru Chanyeol sambil merangkul Yixing yang ketakutan, "Ia bahkan bisa membongkar identitas si admin palsu Highschool Highlights!"

"Ya, sudahlah bos. Biarkan dia pergi." Luhan merasa kasihan melihat Yixing yang ketakutan bersama kami, "Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Tentu saja membuat buletin sekolah baru dan menyisipkan bonus CD yang berisi rekaman percakapan Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo agar seluruh sekolah tahu!" usul Kris cepat.

"Dan juga sisipkan bonus CD porno gratis untuk promosi bisnis kecilku!" seru Kai yang langsung disoraki oleh yang lainnya.

"Jangan, kita bikin poster bergambar Minseok dulu untuk pemilu ketua OSIS selanjutnya!" sanggah Baekhyun. Kami semua tertawa.

"Ah, aku capek atas aksi heroik kita hari ini. lebih baik kita makan ramyun dulu saja sepulang sekolah!"

Kali ini usul Zitao langsung disetujui oleh semuanya

.

.

.

.

Gwangju kembali damai seperti sedia kala ketika klub jurnalistik menerbitkan buletin edisi revisi yang menjelaskan kembali kasus yang dibuat-buat oleh Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua dikucilkan sementara kami dihujani oleh berbagai ucapan simpati dari para siswa dan guru. Bahkan masa hukuman Sehun dikurangi menjadi sampai akhir kelas 2 nanti. Kami benar-benar sangat senang karena Sehun bisa lebih sering berkumpul bersama kami di kedai ramyun dibandingkan di ruang hukuman.

Karena jabatan ketua OSIS yang dulu dipegang oleh Joonmyeon secara absolut menjadi kosong, aku didukung habis-habisan oleh para murid dan guru untuk menjadi ketua OSIS selanjutnya. Tapi, mengingat kejadian Joonmyeon waktu itu, aku lebih memilih tetap di klub jurnalistik dan memotret serangkaian kegiatan sekolah diam-diam dibandingkan dengan memimpin. Aku lebih suka menjadi wartawan bengal dibandingkan menjadi ketua OSIS yang kurang karismatik, kekeke. Akhirnya jabatan itu kini dipegang oleh Choi Siwon, seorang pria high-class dari kelas 2-5 yang tampan dan karismatik.

Kelompok narapidana ternyata tetap solid dan kompak. Kemanapun kami selalu bertujuh, atau aku berjalan bersama Kaibaek dan Sehun yang kelasnya berdekatan sementara kelompok Chanyeol mengajak kami makan di kantin atau di markas mereka yang selalu terbuka untuk kami meskipun tidak pernah mau diajak tawuran melawan SMA lain. Tidak lupa juga kami mampir ke kedai ramyun setiap pulang sekolah untuk kumpul bersama.

Ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga mempunyai teman. Bahkan aku sangat beruntung bisa mempunyai enam sahabat sekaligus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Author's note: Author minta maaf banget disini buat uri eomma dan appa jadi jahat T_T hehehe, sama si sehun juga, dibikin jadi pecandu narkoba ._.v

Eh satu lagi, ada satu author di ISP bilang kalau ISP udah ga nyaman lagi. Dan author setuju banget. Itu kadang buat author jadi malas nulis ff. Salah satu penyababnya adalah SILENT READERS! Coba deh readers bayangin udah susah susah buat ff trus di publish di ISP, ada yang baca trus ditinggalin tanpa ada jejak sedikitpun. Yah setidaknya hargain kerja keras author yang udah susah susah nulis ff itu. review dari para reader itu sangat bermakna loh buat author *ceilah*, yah kecuali review yang isinya bash atau flame gitu -_-

Udah gitu aja deh cuap cuap author. Terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu para readers untuk membaca FF ini. Don't forget to leave a review ya ^^ mwahh~ /cipok readers satu-satu/


End file.
